


I Belong To You

by missdibley



Series: Settle [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Public Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, escorting, unprotected intercourse, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: I wrote this drabble as a prize for Tumblr user @dangertoozmanykids101, one of the winners in my drabble giveaway for my Tumblr, oeffsee.Her request was as follows:"My first wish is always to see more Fassbender/female character. Also, I have fallen in love with food porn recently. And/or any Caro Emerald song would be so much fun as an inspirational prompt. I don’t know why, but her voice makes me think of Fassbender and Tom."This came out a little rougher and darker than intended, and I hope that's okay.





	I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble as a prize for Tumblr user @dangertoozmanykids101, one of the winners in my drabble giveaway for my Tumblr, oeffsee.
> 
> Her request was as follows:"My first wish is always to see more Fassbender/female character. Also, I have fallen in love with food porn recently. And/or any Caro Emerald song would be so much fun as an inspirational prompt. I don’t know why, but her voice makes me think of Fassbender and Tom."
> 
> This came out a little rougher and darker than intended, and I hope that's okay.

Paula didn’t mind being an escort or people knowing that she was an escort but what she did mind was people reminding her of this fact. Putting her in her place with a snide remark, or a sharp look.

Like she gave a shit. When she was on the arm of the richest man in the room, or the most powerful, she was untouchable. Impervious to the whispers, if only for a night. It was even better when the man was not only rich but handsome, and famous, besides.

After making the rounds, Michael stole a bottle of Irish whiskey and pulled Paula out to an empty terrace. The wind was up, which made it impossible to smoke and drink. It was while Paula had the bottle tipped to her lips that Michael turned her around, bent her over a bench and began to eat her out.

He sucked on her pussy, running his tongue from her clit up to her asshole, which twitched and begged for something like a finger or a cock to take in. Paula drooled, her whiskey-infused spit running down her chin and anointing her hot skin. She could hear traffic below, and could see the beautiful people inside. They who were oblivious to the fact that Michael Fassbender was about to fuck her raw. He would come inside her pussy or her ass, and she’d spend the rest of her evening pleasantly high from the experience, the slow trickle of his cum leaking and drying on her thighs a secret that she would keep to the grave.

When she saw the door open, admitting another couple to the terrace, Paula froze. She didn’t panic, not yet, for the couple did not come out further, to where she and Michael were concealed by the darkness. She hissed: “Michael, there are some people out…”

“Shut up,” he hissed, biting the sweet flesh of one ass cheek while he spanked the other with his hand. “Don’t move.”

Nodding, Paula bit her lip and suppressed a squeal when she felt Michael reach around, yank down the top of her dress, and grab her tits. Massaging them, pinching the nipples. Laughing when she moaned in response, and pushed her ass up against him. His cock was hard, and felt so right sliding along her wet cunt. He released her breasts, using one hand to guide his cock into her slick folds while he sunk the thumb of his other hand slowly and carefully into her ass.

Paula had shut her eyes, which helped her to relax and let Michael take her as he desired. When she felt his hand release his cock and take her by the hip so he could hold her, she opened her eyes. They needed to adjust to the dark again, and when they did she found that the couple had found a wall. Just out of the sight of the party, but close enough that she could see the outline of the man’s body. He was tall, with broad shoulders, narrow hips, and long legs. He had messy hair, and she could see his hands clutch at the head of the person — she couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman — who was currently kneeling between his legs.

Paula was being fucked hard enough that her head bobbed back and forth, and the vision of this man and whoever was servicing his cock began to blur. It was like a dream, if she ever dared dream of something like this. Being fucked by one man under the gaze of another who himself was being serviced likewise.

The feeling of being filled, and still wanting more, was nothing new. How long could Michael hold out? How long could he continue to pound away at her with his massive cock? Long enough for this other man to come, get hard again, and stuff his own erection down Paula’s throat?

Paula moaned, loudly and obscenely. She fell over, kept up only by her hands which were planted on the seat of the bench. She tensed and began to come, screaming into Michael’s hand, which had moved quickly from her hip to cover her mouth. And then Michael was coming, flooding Paula’s cunt with hot cum that began to leak out even as he continued to pump inside her.

Paula collapsed, and so did Michael. A sweaty, heaving mess on a sultry summer night. Paula felt every one of her thirty eight years, her left calf cramping. Her inner thighs were sore and covered in semen. Michael kissed the back of her neck, then pushed off. Before he could help her to her feet, Paula heard the sound of someone approaching them. A few steps, then someone’s hand gently combing the strands of her hair. Michael made a small gasp, but said nothing as he brought Paula up to stand at his side. He quickly brought up her dress so her breasts were covered, and tucked her hair behind her ears while she tugged her own skirt down.

Tom Hiddleston kissed the back of her hand, then smirked. “Excuse me,” he murmured, tucking his heavy cock back into his trousers. “I always forget my manners right after I come.”

“No worries here,” Michael replied. “Nice to see you again, Tom.”

“Likewise, Fassbender.” Tom squinted in the dark, then smiled.

“Paula.” he purred. “I’ve missed you.”


End file.
